Fire's Teddy's And Winchesters
by AntiquaDove
Summary: Set in season 2. Sam and Dean take a seemingly tame case of a possible haunting. What happenes when the case turns south? Will the Winchesters come out unscathed? Protective Dean and hurt Sam.
1. Chapter1

"Dean…Dean. Dean!" Sam shook his brother harder each time he said his name. Finally, the older Winchester brother awoke with a start, rubbing his eyes and pulling the motel bed covers on top of him.

"Come on, Sam. Five more minutes." He groaned, face down on the fluffy white pillow.

Sam rolled his eyes and whacked him with their dad's journal. "It's not my fault you stayed at he bar so late, and even though you look snug as a bug in a rug, eventually you're gonnahave to get up. Why? You may ask. It's because I've found us a job."

That sentence got Deans attention and he flipped himself over so he was facing his younger brother. "I'm listing." He prodded.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "I'll tell you once you get your ass in the car." He chuckled.

Dean eyed a cup of coffee and a plate of apple pie by his bedside. "Ah Sammy, you know me so well." He said, smacking his lips and reaching for the food. Sam hit his hand away.

"Focus, Dean. Take a shower and meet me in the car." Sam said. He turned to his laptop and began clacking away at the numbers. Dean padded over to the shower, but not before snagging a bite of pie first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, what do we got today?" Dean asked.

The boys had finally made it to the Impala and were now heading for Port Angeles Washington were there seemed to be a case rising.

Sam flipped over a newspaper and began reading.

"So, basically, Bobby called me actually, and told us about one of his friends who had some suspicious things going on in his house. They just moved into a new house that had recently been rebuilt after a fire in the mansion that happened ten years ago."

Dean nodded and licked his lips.

"So what are the strange things happening in the house?" Dean asked.

"Bobby said that his friend didn't feel comfortable talking about it on the phone." Sam answered.

Dean drove a few miles more silently. He then reached over to flip on the radio, but stopped when he looked over and saw his little brother. Sam was fast asleep, his head resting gently on the side of the headrest. Dean resisted the urge to reach over and smooth Sam's long bangs out of his eyes, but he focused on the road. Dean knew he could hold off on Bon Jovi for now, his brother needed rest more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, can you explain everything that's been going on Mr. Barton?" Sam asked.

The brothers had arrived at Bobby's friend's house and were now sitting on a large couch, questioning him.

Mr. Barton sighed. "I'm a single father to my daughter, Indica. She's a quiet child and doesn't have any friends. It's pretty lonely in this big house, so when Indica told me about a new friend she had in this house, I was happy. I asked her what her name was, and she told me her little friends name is Gretel. I didn't think anything being wrong with this, until two days ago. I was in bed on my laptop when I heard Indica talking from down the hall. Now, Indica talks to herself a little bit, but now I specifically heard her talking to someone. This of course freaked me out, so I rushed to her room to see her sitting on her bedroom floor with her toys, talking to empty space. I asked her what she was doing, and she replied saying that she was talking with Gretel. Indica probably just has an imaginary friend though, some kids do. I just told Bobby about it to make conversation, but he said he would send help. I don't know what to do."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, immediately having a theory.

"May we speak to Indica?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Sam plodded up a big wooden, staircase, following the directions that Mr. Barton had given them to Indica's room. Sam pulled out his EMF detector and flipped it on. Immediately it started buzzing at a very high frequency.

Sam and Dean looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Seems to be some Supernatural entity living in this house." Sam mumbled.

"We can both agree on that." Dean said, slapping Sam's shoulder good-naturedly.

The younger brother ignored him and continued up the stairs and into a hallway. He moved the EMF detector by the doorways of each room he came across, but at one room, it spiked.

Sam stepped into the room and could immediately tell whom it belonged to. Kiddy toys lay scattered across the pink-carpeted floor and a white floral bed sat in the corner.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Sam jumped at the sound and spun around to see a pale little girl standing behind him. She was wearing a little blue dress with white tights and tiny shoes. Her red hair was pulledback into a messy bun. Her arms were crossed in a sassy manner.

"Oh, uh you must be Indica, am I right?" Sam asked in a soft tone of voice.

The little girl paused for a moment then said, "Yes that's me, who else would be in this house?"

Sam laughed nervously. "Of course. Well my name's Sam and I was wondering if it was ok to ask you a few questions?"

The little girl was about to make her answer, when Sam heard Dean yell behind him, "Sam, drop!"

On instinct, Sam ducked and heard the boom of a gun going off. Sam looked up in shock, and saw that the little girl that was in front of him, was gone.

Sam felt arms hauling him up, then he looked and saw it was Dean. Confusion crossed Sam's features as Dean grabbed the side of his face and turned it from side to side.

"Sammy, you ok?" asked Dean.

Sam frowned, "Uh, yeah, what happened?" Then Sam took in his surrounding and saw a little girl standing by the doorway of the room. This little girl sported a white t-shirt with a sparkly heart on it, and small jeans. She had straight black hair with bangs nearly covering her eyes.

Sam straightened up, batting Deans hands away from him. "I take it the girl I talked to wasn't Indica." He said.

"Yeah, good deduction, Sherlock. Anyway, we're leaving because we have some researching to do." Dean said. "I already spoke to Indica here while you were off talking to a ghost, so I know all I need to know from her." Dean pulled Sam along, out of the house, and into the Impala.

Dean started up his 'baby' and started driving, searching for the nearest Motel.

"You sure you're ok Sammy?" He asked once more.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes Dean, we barely even spoke. In fact, if you hadn't of shown up, maybe I could've gotten some valuable information out of HER."

"Shut up, I saved your ass back there and you know it." Dean said, grinning. Sam was about to make some sort of retort, but he was drowned out by Dean's music that had been switched on. Even though Sam had just spoken to a ghost, he was happier than ever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wateryovueghosten?" Sam looked up from his laptop in annoyance. "Seriously Dean, stop talking with your mouth full."

Dean set down his burger and took a sip of Coke before he answered. "What do you have about the old mansion?" He asked.

"Well," Sam said, scooting forward in his chair. "In 1932 the house was owned by Mr. and Mrs. Cobberstad. They had adopted a little girl and had raised her ever since she was a newborn. However, something was always off about her. Apparently, she never showed emotion. If she did, it was always anger. Her parents took her into the doctor for testing, but nothing was found to be wrong with her. Modern studies would've shown that she was a Sociopath. Anyway, one night the Mansion mysteriously caught on fire. It burned almost all of the way to the ground. The little girl was the only one that died. But here's the best part. Guess what the girls name was?"

Dean shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?" He asked, taking another bite of burger.

Sam sighed. "Dean…her name was Gretel. The same name that Mr. Barton told us about Indica's imaginary friend."

"Ohhh. That makes so much sense." Dean said, a childish look on his face. "All right, so where was she buried, let's go burn some bones!" He exclaimed.

Sam frowned. "Dean, there are no bones. Gretel died in a fire, she was already cremated. And plus, should we even kill her? So far, Gretel hasn't done anything bad except for keep a lonely girl company." Sam said.

"Sam, it's not killing her, it's putting her to rest. There must be something of hers that survived the fire. Something that is keeping her here." Dean concluded. "All we have to do is find it."

Little did they know, it wouldn't be nearly that simple.

**There's gonna be one more chapter and I think it's gonna be really exciting! Please leave a review if you feel up to it **

**Thanksss**


	2. Chapter2

"Listen Dean, we need a plan." Sam said, grabbing at Deans shirtsleeve. Dean turned around and nodded.

"We don't need much of a plan, Sammy. We go and talk to Indica and ask her if there was any specific object that Gretel talks about a lot. If there is, we find it and burn it. We can final put Gretel to rest." Dean said.

"Works with me." Sam said. The boys hopped in the impala and drove off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean, how far away from the mansion are we?" asked Sam.

"About eight minutes, why?" The older Winchester replied.

"Do you smell that?" asked Sam, scrunching up his nose. Dean's eyes widened when he realized the smell was smoke. Memories buried deep inside of him rushed up. Him carrying Sam out of their burning house. Then again at Sam's apartment in Stamford. He pressed down even harder on the gas pedal. He wouldn't let anyone else die in a burning building.

The impala sped into the driveway of the mansion and both boys eyes widened at the sight of the building burning. Flames spit out of every window and the boys could feel the heat the moment they raced out of the car.

"Dean, I'll get Indica, you get Mr. Barton!" Sam yelled as he rushed to the building. Deans mind went blank with horror. He couldn't let his little brother run into a burning building.

"No Sam! I'll get them both; you stay out here and call 911!" Dean yelled.

Sam ignored him and kept on his way into the burning mansion.

He covered his mouth with his sleeve as the smoky air assaulted his lungs. His jacket got singed as he plowed his way through the hallway and up the stairs, desperate to find the girl.He stumbled to the side as a burning beam came crashing down next to him. Sam squinted in the hazy air and eventually found the door to Indica's bedroom. However, when he tried the burning hot handle, it was locked.

Without hesitation, Sam rammed his shoulder into the door. Once, twice, three times and it swung open. He saw Indica standing by her bedroom window, holding a Teddy Bear and screaming for help. Sam ran to her, scooping her up in his arms and ran back to the hallway, but it was blocked with fire. There was no escape that way. Sam turned, Indica still tight in his grasp, and he eyed the window.

That'll have to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean wasn't really expecting Sam to listen to him and wait outside, but one can only hope, right? The moment Dean stepped into the mansion, he lost sight of his younger brother. Knowing he had to stay on the task at hand, Dean ran through the kitchen to find Mr. Barton. He would most likely be in his study room, and thankfully, Dean had scouted out the place the first time he went.

Trying to not think of Sam burning up, Dean continued to the study room and found Mr. Barton struggling to smash the window with an old lamp. Dean shoved him aside and took his gun from his waist band. He shot a round through the window, cracking it. All it took was one more bash from the lamp, and the whole thing shattered.

Dean helped Mr. Barton through the window, then followed himself, thankful that it was a first floor room.

Dean immediately panicked when he saw that Indica and Sam weren't outside yet. Realizing that Sam would probably have gone for the window as well, he grabbed Mr. Barton by the shoulders.

"Which side of the house is Indica's window at?" He said aggressively. Mr. Barton pointed to the right, and the two ran off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam heaved the window open and dislodged the screen, tossing it to the ground far below. Indica clutched her Teddy Bear close to her and began backing away from the window.

"I don't wanna go. I'm gonna fall and die!" She cried. Sam knew that there was no time to waste, and simply scooped up the struggling girl and placed her onto the roof outside of the window.

"Sammy!!!" Sam recognized that voice and looked over the edge to see Dean and Mr. Barton far below, outside.

Sam was relieved that Dean was alright, but now realized he should focus on getting Indica down.

"Sam! We'll catch her!" Dean yelled.

Sam took a shakey breath, knowing that they were out of time. He stepped onto the roof and picked up Indica. Dean and Mr. Barton positioned themselves right below her.

"You'll be ok," was all Sam said before he let go. Time seemed to stop as the little girl fell.

Sam let out a sigh of relief as Indica and her Teddy Bear were caught by Dean. Mr. Barton quickly took his little girl and held her tight.

"Ok, Sammy your turn!" Dean yelled, obvious panic in his voice. Sam actually found it amusing that Dean thought he could catch him.

Sam stepped further onto the roof and began to climb down the water drain, when he felt his coat snag on something. He looked up and saw that it was Gretel, holding him by the collar. An evil grin was plastered across her face. With one hand, she lifted Sam back into the house and threw him on the floor. Sam winced as his back impacted with the hard ground.

His eyes widened has he saw Gretel pick up a shard of glass and bring it down on him. Sam dodged away though and stood up. He whipped out his gun with salt casings and pointed it at her, but the little ghost disappeared.

The hair on Sam's neck stood up as Gretel reappeared behind him. She stabbed the glass shard at him, but Sam was quick on the trigger and fired a salt round at her. She dissipated, but not for long.

She reappeared directly in front of him and didn't waste time stabbing him with the shard of glass. Sam yelled in pain and dropped to his knees. His hands hovered around the glass, wanting to pull it out, but knowing better. He looked up at Gretel and she was smiling, exposing yellow teeth.

Suddenly her face dropped.

"No," she whispered. Sam watched as Gretel's face began to burn. Then the rest of her body. Her face contorted in pain as she burned. Then, she turned black as coal, and crumbled into dust with a howl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam!!!" Dean screamed in horror as he saw Gretel pulling him back into the burning building. He made a move to dash into the house, but Indica yanking on his hand momentarilystopped him.

She was holding out the Teddy Bear to him. "Take it! Gretel gave it to me to keep it safe! She said if I ever destroyed it, we wouldn't be able to play together anymore!" Indica said.

All of the puzzle pieces fit in all of a sudden. The Teddy Bear was Gretel's item that kept her here to this world. Without it, she would cross over to wherever souls went.

Dean snatched the stuffed animal and grabbed the lighter out of his pocket. He lit the Teddy on fire and dropped it to the ground, watching it burn. Once the bear was only ash, did Dean notice that it was silent. The sound of fire crackling was gone. He looked up and saw that the house had stopped burning. The smoke was dissipating into the air, leaving no trace of the fire.

Dean's mind broke out of its haze and he rushed into the building, even though it was prone to collapse. He sprinted up the rickety steps and into the charred hallway. He then saw emerge from a doorway, clutching his side. Even from how far away he was, Dean noticed blood seeping through Sam'sfingers.

Dean ran to him and grabbed his arms. "Sammy, you ok?" He asked frantically, searching his brothers deep brown eyes for answers.

Sam nodded and blinked at Dean owlishly.

"Yeah sure, you're not ok." Dean took off his flannel and wrapped it around Sam's side. He tied it in a knot and pulled it tight. Dean adjusted his white t-shirt that he had had on underneath, and put his arm around his little brother. Slowly but surely, they made their way down to the impala. Dean set Sam on the passenger's side and buckled his seat belt around him, ignoring Sam's obvious annoyance to that. Dean hurried to the other side of the car and started up the engine.

Then, there was a knocking at the window. It was Mr. Barton holding Indica.

Annoyed, Dean rolled down the window and looked out.

"Listen, my brother is hurt, so whatever you're about to say, I probably don't have time for it." Dean said, making a move to shut the window.

Mr. Barton nodded in understanding. "I just wanted to say thank you." He said.

Dean gave a smile that looked more like a grimace. "All in a day's work."

Dean put the car in reverse and drove away, pressing hard on the accelerator.

When they reached the hotel, Dean explained everything that had happened to Sam, as he bandaged his side. Sam was propped up on pillows on the bed, and had his eyes closed. Dean gently placed the last bandage on the gash, and then he looked up, realizing Sam hadn't spoken in awhile.

A smile crossed the older Winchester's face when he saw that Sam was sleeping.

"Rest up kiddo, we have a long day tomorrow."

**Even though it was short, I enjoyed writing that **


End file.
